062214-Ryspor-Meouet
05:53 TC: "Ryspor... " Meouet starts, leading him away from Nate. 05:54 GT: ~Ryʃpor followʃ obligingly. "Yov wanted to ʃpeak to me?"~ 05:55 TC: "Yes. I have a few awkward truths for you. I've agreed to a few things on behalf of someone very dear to me. One of them is..." Meouet rambles, "Honestly this is a bit hard for me. Please bear with me while I fumble for the right words." 05:56 GT: ~"I'm liʃtening."~ 05:57 TC: "Someone you also care for... would like to enter a Red Relationship with you." 05:57 GT: ~"Yov mean Libby?"~ 05:58 TC: Meouet turns 7 shades of Olive. 05:58 TC: "Yes. Libby is... really... fond of you. I have no idea why." 05:58 TC: "I promised I would help to try to get you two together." 06:01 GT: ~"Do what yov will, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 06:01 TC: "You are not interested?" 06:02 TC: "I had assumed due to your pale infidelities that you were no longer interested in her as a palemate. It would open the door for this..." 06:04 TC: Meouet looks a little dejected. 06:09 GT: ~"And I ʃvppoʃe yov'd like to take my place?" he ʃayʃ with a tovch of bitterneʃʃ.~ 06:12 TC: "... Truthfully... I had been holding it back since I first learned of your relationship with her. It wasn't my place to pursue anything at that time." Meouet plays nervously with her hair. "This is likely a very bad time for all of this, but for what it's worth, I do trust the Libby who asked me to do this for her." 06:21 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "Yov have my bleʃʃing, I ʃvppoʃe. GodOʃ knowʃ ʃhe deʃerveʃ ʃomeone better than me."~ 06:22 TC: "Ryspor. Are you not also Red for her?" She frowns. 06:26 GT: ~"No. I am pale for her, Meovet, paler than the damn ʃtatveʃ on thiʃ horrid Land. Bvt it wovld appear I'm no better than ʃeriad when it comeʃ to remaining faithfvl, and I know from experience that feigning falʃe red affectionʃ for the ʃake of ʃomeone elʃe'ʃ happineʃʃ doeʃ not end well in any conceivable faʃhion." He rvnʃ a hand throvgh hiʃ hair, lingering on the ʃhorn-off endʃ where a ponytail vʃe 06:26 GT: d to be. "ʃo I'll give her to yov, and meet my end knowing that ʃhe iʃ in better handʃ than mine."~ 06:28 TC: "You do not have to give up... If you are really that pale, is she not worth fighting for?" 06:32 GT: ~"Yeʃ," he ʃayʃ, voice choking a little. "Bvt I cannot be her knight, not ʃome broken, overcompaʃʃionate thing like me. Yov, thovgh..." He ʃmileʃ faintly. "Yov will do whatever it takeʃ to make thingʃ come ovt right, even if it meanʃ damning yovrʃelf in the proceʃʃ. That iʃ a level of bravery I covld not hope to achieve."~ 06:34 TC: "Bravery or Foolishness, label it as you like." Meout pulls on her robes. 06:34 TC: "Listen, Ryspor. My intention was not to cause you emotional pain during this. I meant to bring you good news." 06:35 GT: ~"Yov have an odd definition of good newʃ," he ʃayʃ, chvckling wryly.~ 06:39 TC: "That's..." Meouet hangs her head. "...yeah." 06:39 TC: "I'm sorry. I... should leave you be for a while." 06:41 GT: ~"Oh, no, ah, I'll, I'll be fine, worry not." He pavʃeʃ. "...ʃhe only ever wanted to be a librarian. Remember that, if yov wovld."~ 06:44 TC: Meouet nods and kinda... flutters into the sky for some alone time. 06:44 GT: ~Ryʃpor watcheʃ her go, before ʃlvmping to the grovnd, head in hiʃ handʃ. He doeʃ not move for a long while.~